A Stomach For A Heart
by OninTells
Summary: A sequel to "The Accidental Model". An old saying that a way to man's heart is through his stomach and now Levy joins a cooking class and believes that she is a terrible cook. Gajeel starts to catch on and gives Levy a chance to prove herself. Will Levy be able to learn how to cook? Will she satisfy Gajeel's stomach?
1. A New Class

"**A Stomach For A Heart"**

**A/N- The Sequel to "The Accidental Model". Short Story.**

**Credit goes to Hiro Mashima for his characters.**

Chapter One: A New Class

"Blumenblatt!"

Erza casted as her swords swung in every direction of a cooking studio in Magnolia. Her class mates screamed as bits of vegetables came flying across the room as they watched the poor counter top table get shredded along with it. There was a small shriek as the pointed edge of a turnip came launching towards Lucy's head and impaling itself against the wall besides her.

"E-E-Erza-chan! Please calm down!" Lucy shrieked.

"Seriously, Erza!" Evergreen yelled, "they are just vegetables! Not dark guild mages!"

"Hoh?" Erza glared at her.

Evergreen gulped as she shook from her deathly glare.

"I will cut these vegetables down until the possibility of someone choking is eliminated!" she explained, "Heaven's Wheel!"

The cooking studio shook as Erza's sword shone bright as it quickly revolved around her sending more vegetables flying across the studio.

"M-M-Miss Erza!" The instructor pleaded, "Please stop! The vegetables are cut small enough!"

The swords have stopped as they flashed off in the magical world of Erza's wardrobe, "Certainly" she confirmed, "I do apologize for the mess though."

The instructor groaned and looked around his studio that was now littered with vegetable scraps and bits of wood from Erza's counter top.

Levy groaned as she pushed off the vegetables scraps that buried her underneath and rubbed her eyes off of bits of veggie mush.

"Erza-chan?" Levy called, "You know, you could've mashed the vegetables as a cleaner alternative and much more effective way to reduce the possibility of choking if that what you were worried about."

"Levy-san…" Juvia groaned next to her as she too was also buried in the pile of vegetable scraps. Levy grabbed her hand and helped pull her out of her green tomb.

Erza turned a shade of pink at Levy's statement, "Now that you mention it… mashing them might've been a better alternative."

"Levy!" Evergreen shouted, "Why didn't you say something earlier!"

"Well I couldn't!" she spat back ,"I was buried under a pile of vegetable scraps!"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy gasped, "please don't be angry."

"Sorry Lucy… I didn't mean to yell." She muttered quietly.

"Tch," Evergreen huffed, "Where's the fire, shortcake? I think a bit of Gajeel is rubbing off on you."

"Don't push it Evegreen!" Lucy pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" she smiled, "It was a compliment. She's finally growing a spine."

"Thank you, I guess?" Levy replied.

"Class!" The instructor yelled as everyone's attention turned towards him, "due to this unplanned event, all of you will be cleaning my studio back to the way it was. We will continue lecture next time and I'm sending a bill to Fairy Tail for repairs on Erza's counter top."

They groaned in defeated and spent most of the remaining class cleaning up after the mess and placing vegetable in bin that makes compost out of unused food scraps. After the long tedious clean up, Levy said her goodbyes to her classmates as she was going back to her apartment to clean up vegetable mush stuck on her skin while the rest headed back to the guild.

"Ugh" Levy groaned as she tried to brush away potato mush off her arms, "How did I get myself involved in a cooking class again?"

"_You know what they say that a way to man's heart is through his stomach." Said Lucy_

"Oh right…Lucy" Levy remembered, "If only what I read, I can perform back."

She faced palmed her forehead, "Who am I kidding? I'm a terrible cook! I can't just feed Gajeel iron all day!"

"Why not?" a gruff voice said.

Levy gasped and turned around to see Gajeel smirking down at her with his arms crossed. He leaned down and raised a brow at her.

"Gajeel!" she gasped.

"Gihi, afternoon shorty!" he smirked, "so what's this about not feeding me iron all day? You know, I happen to like your iron."

"I know…It's just that well…don't you like eating normal food too?" she asked.

"Of course I do." He replied, "I may be part dragon, but I am mostly human still."

"Well, good."

"Is that why you're covered in mush?" he asked, "Is that a lettuce in your hair? Do you swim around in your food too?"

"No!" she yelled as she punched his arm, "I was cooking something for you all right!"

"Did the food attack you while you are cooking?" he teased.

"What? No!" Levy fumed, "It's just…well-that I…the food."

"Oh, I get it." He interrupted, "You can't cook, is that it shrimp?"

"N-n-NO!" she denied, "I can cook. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I couldn't. Haha—ha…"

"I didn't say you'd be a bad girlfriend if you can't cook," he explained, "I know lots of women that can't cook. So don't deny that you can't and lie to me, shrimp."

"Hmph" she huffed, "I'm going to make you eat those words, Gajeel!"

"I'm already eating your solid script iron."

"Touche" she added, "but I will prove to you that I can cook. And it will the best thing that you have ever eaten."

"Oh?" he smirked. "Fine."

"Fine."

Gajeel leaned down and grabbed her chin as he pulled her for a quick kiss.

"I have a mission tomorrow and I'll be back the next day. So you have two days to prepare and impress me with this kick ass cooking of yours that you're claiming."

"I don't need a day." She smirked, "Too bad about tomorrow but I guess I don't have a choice."

"Gihi yeah, how unfortunate." He smirked back and leaned forward again to steal another kiss from Levy's soft lips. "See you in two day."

Gajeel walked off to his apartment and gave a wave back to Levy as she watched him leave. When he was no longer in sight, Levy broke down in a fit of panic.

"Oh my gosh!" Levy gasped, "what did I just do?!"

**A/N: As promised, You don't have to read the first story to get this one.**

**REVISED on 11/11/14**


	2. Fried Shrimp

Chapter 2: Fried Shrimp

As Gajeel walked further down the outskirts of Magnolia, his mind was filled with curiosity about what Levy will have in store him. He shrugged it off when he was near his door and reached into his pockets for his keys.

"Lily! Guess, what!" Gajeel yelled across the living room as he entered his home.

Lily flew above him and landed on his shoulder waiting for the dragon slayer's news.

"What?" he asked.

"The shrimp is gonna cook something for me," he grinned, "said it was going to be the best damn thing I ate!"

"I didn't know Levy cooks." Lily said, "I guess it's a nice change for her since she mostly feed you iron with her magic."

"Ain't nothing wrong with her iron, but I have my doubts about the shrimp's cooking." Gajeel stated.

"You think she's lying about it?"

"Probably," he shrugged, "I don't take her for the kind of girl who spent a great deal of time in the kitchen."

"Hmm." Lily hummed, "I take it she doesn't know that you can cook."

"Gihi" he laughed, "That's the best part, she doesn't. Think this will be a good chance to get her back from what happened back at the art studio."

"Now, now Gajeel." Lily protested, "I strongly advice you not to do that."

"Eh?" he raised a brow, "Why the hell not?"

"Think about it…" Lily explained, "If you think Levy has never cooked in her life before, then why all of a sudden is she taking an interest in cooking now?"

"Tch," he huffed as he slumped towards the couch, "Beats me. She never took an interest in drawing either, but that didn't stop her from learning. Probably the same deal with this one."

"I don't think so." Lily shook his head, "But I'll let you figure this one out on your own."

Lily flew away and left Gajeel rolling his eyes towards his cat. He grumbled something about being a smart ass, but quickly shrugged it off as he packed some stuff to take for his mission. He thought back on Levy's cooking and grinned to himself as he thought of a plan for his little sweet revenge. That grin never left his face as it stayed like that as he slept. Lily shook his head more before cuddling next to the slayer. With a sigh they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Levy had told Lucy about what happened that afternoon. They both knew that she wasn't ready to cook anything and they had only started taking cooking lessons. They only have gotten far into basic preparation into cooking but they have never done any actual cooking yet.<p>

"Why would you say something like that if you know you just started learning how to cook?" Lucy asked.

Levy groaned and palmed her forehead, "I don't know Lucy…I just wanted to impress him and I got caught up in the moment."

Lucy sighed heavily. They needed a quicker solution and went to the guild to talk to Mirajane. As they explained Levy's problem, Mira gladly accepted to help her and would dedicate the one day she has to prepare food for Gajeel. There was, unfortunately, one more problem to deal with.

"So…" Mira thought, "What are you planning on making for Gajeel?"

Levy turned red once more as the thought hit her hard. "That's a good question…" Levy sighed, "I don't know."

"Well..." Mira thought again, "Do you know what his favorite food is?"

"That's just it Mira-chan." Levy groaned in defeat, "Besides iron, I don't know what his favorite food is. It has to be normal food Mira. If I put iron in his food, then it's sort of cheating and it can't be something he normally eats at the guild."

"Gajeel does love my cooking." Mira smiled, "I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you Mira." Levy smiled, "By the way what's your secret?"

"Magic, of course." She giggled, "Perks, of being a mage. Magic is applicable to cooking."

"That's it, Levy!" Lucy shouted when an idea came to her, "You can use your magic to help you."

"I don't know Lucy…" Levy thought, "My Solid Script might be able to help me, but I don't know if runes work that way unless I am very specific about it. Since I hardly know anything about cooking, then that just adds on to my problem with using magic."

Mira cleared her throat as she went to grab a pot and an egg from her kitchen at the guild. She set them down in front of Levy by the bar stand.

"Let's try your Solid Script magic by boiling an egg," she explained, "all you need is water and heat, sound simple enough right?"

"I guess so." Levy said, "Let's try it."

"Okay, first add water to the pot."

Levy nodded her head and prepped her hands to cast her magic. "Solid Script: Water!"

The water filled the pot. "Good." Mira smiled, "now just add heat to boil the water."

"Okay." She giggled, "stand back! Solid Script: Fire!"

The fire blew off the pot from the stand and into the wall as it melted from the concentrated fire magic. Mira and Lucy gasped as the egg itself began to mix with the iron of the pot while the water turned into steam releasing an odor of melted iron and overcooked eggs.

"Well…" Mira gulped, "At least you now know how to put iron into his eggs for breakfast haha…ha."

"I can just imagine what Natsu could do with fire if he was cooking." Lucy shuddered.

"Ugh…" Levy sighed, "This is hopeless, I can't even use magic to help me out."

"Don't worry about it, we'll try again." Mira smiled as she grabbed another egg and a different pot.

"All right…" Levy took a breath, "Solid Script: Scald!"

The pot filled with steam and boiling water and saw the egg overcook itself. The whites of the egg began to seep out of the shell and bubble into huge a glob.

"Oh my gosh!" Levy cried, "It's alive!"

"No." Mira giggled, "Egg does that when it gets overcooked. Apparently your script magic is too concentrated and, in this case, very destructive in cooking."

"I'm so fried!" Levy cried.

"Fried?" Lucy thought, "Fried shrimp?"

"Excuse me?" Levy gasped.

"Good idea, Lucy!" Mira smiled, "I know he uses it to call you short and all, but I think using shrimp as your food might surprise him a little."

"I guess so." Levy said, "All right then! Shrimp it is!"

"Meet me here tomorrow and I'll make sure to have plenty of shrimp to practice cooking on."

"No magic?" Levy asked.

"No magic." Mira agreed, "we're cooking it the normal way and with love."

They said their goodbyes as they left the guild and went back home. Levy read any material about cooking shrimp and what it means to cook straight from the heart. She sighed, hoping she would be able to accomplish this and slept early for her training the next day.

Early the next day, Gajeel and Lily left their home and headed toward the guild only to meet by the lingering odor of Levy's attempt at making hard boiled eggs.

"Morning Gajeel, Morning Lily" Mira greeted.

"Damn, what the hell did you burn here?" he pinched his nose and made a sour face and Lily did the same.

"Breakfast is on the table and I'll sign you off for your mission today." Mira smiled.

"Whatever," he grumbled, "Did you bought a batch of bad eggs? 'Cause damn this place reeks."

"Don't worry about it." Mira glared.

Gajeel raised a brow at her and went to eat his breakfast when he caught an eye of a barrel full of shrimp in the corner of the kitchen.

"Yo, Mira" he called as he pointed towards the barrel, "What's with that?"

"It's a surprise for the guild." she lied, "I'm trying something new."

Gajeel simply looked at her with a confused face and shrugged it off to finish his breakfast. He left when he finished eating and caught sight of Levy and Lucy headed towards the guild. He caught Levy staring at him and made a shy smile as she waved a hand in front of her. He smirked and made his way to her to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Better keep your promise, shrimp" He said.

"Good luck on your mission, Gajeel" Levy replied back.

Levy watched as the dragon slayer left them and and he turned his head to look at her one more time. She caught the sinister smirk on his face and dark fixated eyes on her that sent shivers down her spine. Gajeel simply laughed and waved his hands from behind.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no..." Levy sighed, "I-I think he knows."


	3. The Powerful Cook

Chapter 3: The Powerful Cook

Levy rushed to the guild to see Mira, who smiled and waved at her, with Lucy following closely behind. She greeted her 'good mornings' and saw Levy's face flustered and worried.

"Levy?" Mira called, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I was fine before Gajeel came up to me." Levy answered, "I think he knows I was bluffing about the whole cooking thing"

"Oh?" Mira questioned, "How are you cerntain he knows?"

"He gave me this look." She replied as she tried to copy Gajeel's sinister glare towards Mira, "Obviously, he's planning something."

"Levy-chan." Lucy called, "So what if Gajeel knows your little secret. Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" Levy cried, "Now, he's probably going to expect less from me. I am already short and weak, and I promised him that whatever I cook for him will the best thing that he has ever eaten!"

"Calm down, Levy!" Mira comforted, "This is Gajeel we're talking about. Since when does he take pity on someone?"

"Yeah, Levy." Lucy added, "Remember what happened in Tenrou?"

"You're right." Levy smiled, "Thanks, guys!"

Lucy and Mira giggled and went straight to business. Mira led Levy into her kitchen and pulled a barrel full of raw shrimps.

"Now Levy," Mira instructed, "First you will watch me how I cook shrimp and what goes good with it. Then it will be your turn to copy me. I will lead you in every step and you will also cook for the rest of your guildmates for today."

"I will?" Levy gulped, "Mira are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am." She smiled, "This will give you plenty of practice and Gajeel won't be back until tomorrow late in the afternoon."

"All right…" Levy sighed, "Shall we get started?"

* * *

><p>In the deep trenches of the woods, Gajeel and Lily marched their way to a nearby town where their mission was. Gajeel had a smug look on his face as he thought back of the reaction Levy gave him when he gave her a mischievous look. Lily has been wondering what the slayer had in his mind and decided to start a conversation.<p>

"Is there a reason why you have that smug painted on your face?" Lily asked.

"Gihi," he laughed, "should've seen the shrimp's reaction. Bet she's having a bit of a fit right about now."

"All right, Gajeel." Lily interrupted, "Just what are you planning to do to her?"

"Eh?" he grunted, "What the hell do you mean, cat?"

"It's obvious you're planning something to do with her."

"Would you believe me if I said that I really wasn't planning anything?" Gajeel mocked.

"Obviosly, no." Lily groaned, "Spit it out, Gajeel. I feel left behind on this."

Gajeel just smirked at his cat, "I'm serious Lil'. I really don't know what to expect."

Lily rolled his eyes toward the slayer, deciding whether to believe him or not. "So why look at her like she's prey." he assured.

"I just did that to mess with her." He replied back proudly with a grin, "It'll give the shrimp something to think about."

Lily just shook his head at the slayer's response, "I'm warning you Gajeel." He said in a worried tone, "You're playing with her emotions on a thin thread."

"Tch," he huffed, "I meant nothing by it. She's my future mate and, damn, whether she can cook or not, I'll love her just as much as I love her now. Cooking is just an added bonus, Gihi!"

Lily felt somewhat relieved but more so proud of the slayer's word. But then again, Gajeel can be unpredictable and relationship was something new to him. As they continued to march through the woods, the town slowly came into view.

"Come on." Gajeel grunted, "The quicker we get this done, the quicker I can get back home."

* * *

><p>After many trials and error, Levy thinks that she's getting better in the art of cooking. As the guild slowly filled with people, Mira took order of drinks but Levy had to deal with food as promised. To test her current abilities, Jet and Droy greeted their beloved leader of Team Shadow Gear to learn that she was handling kitchen utensils instead of a book.<p>

"Whoa!" Jet gasped.

"Levy?!" Droy joined in after.

"Hi guys!" Levy greeted, "Are you two hungry? I'm making food for the guild today!"

"Our Levy!" Jet squealed, "Our Levy-chan is cooking, Droy!"

"It's amazing!" Droy replied back, "When we're you going to tell us?"

"Oh I just started, really." Levy assured, "Mira is letting me use the guild kitchen to practice."

"Well," Jet said, "Can we have something to eat?"

"Of course!" she agreed, "You two will be my first costumers! I will be back shortly!"

Jet and Droy smiled happily that they were going to be the first two to try out Levy's cooking. They watched her from behind the bar stand as she peeled and cooked shrimp with added spice with the rice cooking in a different pot. They did however notice her having a bit of hesitation of which spices to use and when to put the fire out, but they strongly believed that whatever she will cook up with will taste amazing.

After slowly and delicately placing rice and shrimp on to two plates, she grabbed the plates and set them in front of the bar stand facing towards Jet and Droy. Levy smiled and told them to enjoy the food and without hestitation, they quickly gobbled up their breakfast. It wasn't until when the food was finished half way that they noticed that there was something wrong with it. Their happy smiles faltered a little and their chewing mouths come to a slow halt.

Levy tiled her head at their reaction, "What's wrong guys?" she asked, "Is it not good?"

Afraid to hurt her feelings and to say no, they both swallowed the food that they gathered in their mouths and cringed a little from the slight bitter spicy flavor.

"It's good Levy!" Jet lied.

"Yeah." Droy groaned, "Really… good!"

"Thank you." Levy smiled, "Eat up now!"

Levy hummed happily as she went to Mira to tell her how Jet and Droy seems to enjoy their food. Jet grabbed both their plates and used his speed magic to quickly throw half the content in the trash and return back with an empty plate while putting a fake face of satisfaction. Droy followed his lead and looked towards Levy who was still talking to Mira. He was sweating excessively and feeling his mouth and cheeks heat up.

"Droy?" Jet called.

"Levy put too much spice on mine…" he groaned, "and my shrimp was undercooked."

"Oh…" Jet sighed, "Mine was over cooked, but my rice was undercooked. I think she accidentally used bitter melon seeds for her seasonings."

Levy returned back to the bar stand causing both of the men to jump.

"Wow, you guys ate that quick!" Levy smiled.

Jet and Droy laughed and thanked her for the food and made their way into bathroom to relieve their now upset stomach. Levy simply looked at them confusingly but shrugged it off. It wasn't long until she got her next set of orders and, soon, Erza came up to the bar smiling down at Levy.

"Good afternoon, Erza!" Levy greeted.

"Ah, Levy. I see you're taking the way to culinary arts very seriously." She smiled, "No doubt, that you will make a fine cook someday if you keep this up."

"Thank you!" Levy giggled, "I'm happy that I'm actually learning how to cook."

"Well, if I may ask, I want to test your skills as of now." Erza challenged, "I've been missing out and I would like to try some of your cooking. We'll compare later once I have my chance to cook."

"Of course, Erza! Right away!" Levy skipped to the kitchen and quickly prepared the usually serving she gave to most of the guild members already.

Erza examined the guild while she waited for her food. She raised a brow to those that looked…sick…and to those that are impatiently waiting in line that started towards the guild bathrooms. She saw Natsu and Gray butting heads together as they clutched tightly at their stomach. She merely shook her head and thought they fought on a full stomach and was now suffering from the aches. She didn't decided to stop them as they were now already in pain and suffering in line, it was a punishment well deserved.

After a few minutes, Levy had put down the food she prepared for her. Erza twisted her fork eagerly before stabbing her plate and took a bite of fried shrimp and rice. Her face was calm and in about three bites of food from the plate, she was beginning to understand why there was a line in the guild bathroom. She simply kept on chewing and her stomach could not take more torture at about half away done with the plate.

"Well?" Levy asked, "How is it?"

Erza chewed a bit more sternly and kept a calm expression, "It is quite potent." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she said.

"The unique flavors in your food can bring a dark guild down to their knees. Quite effective, I must say" Erza replied.

"Is that a good thing?"

Erza sighed, "In way…it is."

"Isn't she great!" Mira joined, "She's been getting a lot of compliments lately and with no help from magic too! I'm such a great teacher!"

Erza popped a vein on her forehead, "Well… that explains a lot then. I'm afraid I ate earlier and I cannot finish the rest of this plate. Thank you for the food, Levy. Please, excuse me."

"No problem!" Levy sang, "Glad you liked it."

Erza stood tall and wiped her mouth with a piece of handkerchief as she made her way into the line for the women's restroom. She spotted Lucy and Juvia sitting against the wall, with their knees pulled close to their torso as they groaned in pain while they rest their heads on their knees. Eventually the pain got to her but fought off the urge to simply crawl in a hole and cry until she spotted the master sitting against the wall from the men's restroom side with an angry expression on his face.

"You are not to tell Levy about her dangerous cooking…" Makarov said, "She's doing this for a certain dragon slayer that needs to suffer along with the rest of the guild."

"Understood, master." Erza replied, "To think that Levy could take most of the guild down…"

"She managed to take the guild master down" he interrupted, "If this wasn't an S class trial, I would've given her the title of an S class mage for taking most of the members here already."

Erza smiled before finally giving in to the painful stomach ache and joined Lucy and Juvia in their suffering. And during the time of their torture to the bathroom, they grew a new kind of hatred towards the iron dragon slayer for making their beloved and sweet scholar into a fearful cook. They waited for him to return to face the same consequences.


	4. Food Jealousy

**A/N: So life happened and I'm Back from hiatus. Lets finish this shot story ASAP.**

Chapter 4:

After Jet and Droy painfully relieved their digestive tract, they were shoved out of the way from the next upset man to use the stalls. They groaned their way back to their table, feeling the bitter taste from their mouths and the itchiness of their bottoms. They slumped in defeat as they looked at their beloved leader cleaning around the kitchen.

"You know…" Jet started, "this could work for us, Droy."

"Huh?" Droy gasped, "what are you talking about?"

"Look, hear me out" he continued, "Her cooking, is terrifying. This could probably put a strain on Gajeel and as long as we put up with it, Levy we'll see that we can handle her cooking and maybe she'll reconsider."

"I don't know, Jet" Droy sighed, "Gajeel is also terrifying and this could probably amuse him rather than scare him away."

"Ugh," he grunted, "There is that possibility."

"Hmm…"

"Dammit!" Jet cursed as he slammed his fist, "And why fried shrimp?! This better not be some sick innuendo for 'eating her out'"

"Wha!?" Droy gasped once more, "N-N-No way! Our Levy-chan is too proper to think it like that!"

"Eh, your'e right. Probably was Mira's or Lucy's idea."

"Come to think of it…." Jet continued, "Levy hasn't cooked anything else besides fried shrimp and rice."

"Perhaps that's all she knows how to cook for now." Droy answered.

"Yes! That's it!" he thought out loud with a crooked smile, "No shrimp! No food!"

"How are we gonna get past Mira though?" Droy asked.

"We don't." he answered, "we hide here for the night."

Before Droy could reply, Jet shushed him as they saw Levy walk towards their table with a smile on her face.

"Hey Levy!" They both greeted.

"Hey guys," she giggled, "I'm going to the library so I could read more on cooking techniques. Gajeel should be coming home from his job tomorrow morning. I'll see you guys!"

They waved good-bye to each other and off Levy went to the library while Jet and Droy talked quietly to themselves to sabotage her plan.

"Hey Jet." Droy called, "Levy will find out her shrimps are gone and what if Mira has some more hidden in the storage closet. Only she and the master has the keys to those."

"Hmm…" he thought, "She still has that flower we gifted her sitting on her window sill."

"Yeah? And?"

"Know any plant spells that causes deep sleep?"

"Oh…"

…

Gajeel and Lily boarded a train back home from an easy and successful mission. Lily, in his large form, helped carried a groaning iron dragon slayer back to their seats from the trip to bathroom. Gajeel groaned from the rocking moving train as he sat back down, looking pale and slightly green.

"Wish the shrimp was here to give me some iron" Gajeel complained, "Damn motion sickness doesn't help now that I feel straved!"

"Well you did threw up your lunch just now" Lily taunted as he shrank back to his chibi form.

"Shut it, cat!" he growled, "Can't wait to get the hell off this damn train!"

"Well just keep thinking what Levy will feed you when you come home." Lily advised, "I know you've been thinking about it all day."

"Tch," he scoffed, "I'll be damned if the shrimp can out-cook me. If she does, I'll show her!"

"Gajeel…" Lily sighed, "What do you think the real reason that Levy suddenly took an interest in cooking."

"Beats me" he grunted, "But that doesn't make her a bad girlfriend if she can't cook. To be honest, why does she even need to learn how to cook? If she learns, then great. I'll love her the same, the cooking is a bonus, Gihi!"

"I wonder…" Lily dragged out.

"What?"

"Well it has something to do with runes and Levy's magic. Is it possible to just materialize food ingredients inside the runes that has the rules set for the food to make itself?"

"Hell if I know," Gajeel replied, "go ask her when we get back."

"Well if the theory works, sure will save us a bunch of jewels from buying groceries ever again."

"Gihi!" he grinned, "I like how that sounds!"

The train rattled and shook once more leaving the slayer out of his happy thoughts with something more demanding such as yelling at the conductor to order to fix the damn rails when they reach Magnolia train station. Lily just sighed and waited patiently while trying not to get too much of a kick from Gajeel's internal suffering.

…

Jet and Droy stopped in front of Fairy Hills looking at the window to Levy's room. The lights were still on and hoping she's busy reading her books to notice anything. After successfully stealing the barrel of shrimp behind the kitchen bar and dumping them in the river, Droy coaxed his magic on the flower sitting on Levy's window sill to expel spores that causes lethargy and numbness in her room.

Droy was careful not to over-do it but just enough to cause a person into deep long sleep.

"There's enough there to last till mid-day. Assuming a draft doesn't come in and blow the much of the spores away." Droy explained.

"it's fine," Jet grinned, "As long as she doesn't wake up by the time Gajeel gets here,"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me," he assured with an evil glint in his eyes, "If she disappoints Gajeel, she will come running to us!"

"If Erza finds out, we are dead!" Droy warned.

"I know. But she's worth the risk!"


	5. Under The Lid

Chapter 5

Levy woke up with a gasp, jolting upright right from laying down on her belly with her books sprawled around her about culinary techniques to use for tomorrow. Her gale force glasses still on her face, dangled from an angle in her ears and took them off as she looked out the window; the sun was bright and high. She blinked a few times to clear her vision as she looked at her clock reading at eleven in the morning.

"KYAHHH!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed reaching for her drawers.

"How could I let this happen?!" she scolded herself, "How did I overslept?! When did I even sleep?!"

As she frantically tried to dress and clean herself there was a knock on the door with Juvia calling her name.

"Levy-san?!" Juvia called, "is everything all right?!"

Levy opened her door with her satchel strapped on her shoulder, "Oh my gosh Juvia! I woke up so late! I have to get to get to the guild! I have to go! Sorry! Thank you!" she spat out all once as she ran out of Fairy Hills leaving a confused Juvia as to what just happened. She looked towards Levy's room seeing the door left open and closed it for her.

Levy never ran as fast as she had and by the time she reached the guild, she was completely out of breath but she needed to push through. For the first time, it was Levy who slammed the guild doors open leaving a few members gasping at the petite mage wondering what gotten her so upset to slam the doors like that. Mira saw her labored breathing and sweat shining of her body as she approached her.

"Levy, what happened?!" Mira asked, "You're late and Gajeel's train arrives in one hour!"

"I'm so sorry Mira-chan!" Levy panicked, "I don't even know how I fell asleep but when I woke up with was already eleven in the morning!"

"Well, the kitchen is ready for you to use bu- uh- Levy!" Mira said as she got cut off from Levy rushing towards the kitchen bar with a 'thank you'.

"Oh dear," Mira sighed, "I was gonna tell her we have no more shrimps."

…

Meanwhile, Gajeel's train has arrived at the station an hour early. The train shifted a little from the heavy steps of an iron dragon slayer waiting to get out.

"Goddamn, Finally!" Gajeel yelled.

"Honestly, was it necessary to yell at the conductor? It's not like he has control of managing the rail tracks." Lily scolded.

"Well, if the rails weren't shitty, I wouldn't have to yell at him!" he replied followed by Lily shaking his head.

"Anyways, lets ditch this place, shorty is waiting for us."

And so Gajeel and Lily made their way to the guild, but little did they know that Levy was having quite the battle in the kitchen at the guild hall.

…

"What!" Levy yelled from shock to find out an empty barrel.

"Where are the shrimps!" she cried, "This cant happen! Not now!"

She slumped in defeat almost in the verge of tears from her chains of misfortune. "Why now…This day was suppose to be important!"

Levy shook herself and pulled the books from her satchel. "Guess I'll cook something else…"

As she flip the pages in panic she was at least happy to see a boxes of meat stored in the freezer but from what animal they come from, she had no clue of knowing..

"Why are these not labeled!" she panicked and but slowly took even breaths. _It's just meat right? How hard can it be to cook meat?_ Her brows furrowed as she read her book to the next problem: time. Her patience went rolling downhill as she watched water getting ready to boil.

"This is going to take me all day! I don't have time for this!" she spat as she held her hands tangled in her hair. At that time of distress, an idea popped up at her but it wasn't one she liked.

"I don't want to use magic but…Do I have a choice?" she asked herself, battling her conscience. "I'm doing this for you, Gajeel Redfox! Whether you like the food or not you are eating all of it, even if I have to force it down your guts!"

She pulled her pen out in a battle stance quickly writing runes and charms while ready to write a Solid Script spell at any food in sight. "For Mavis sakes! This will probably destroy the kitchen. It's just food and I'm losing my mind here….oh well! Solid Script: Fire!"

…

Gajeel and Lily were near the front doors of the guild hall. The first thing they notice was the amount of yelling inside, it may have been the usual fights around the guild hall but the screaming was out of fear rather than the thrill of a fight. They looked at each other and decided to open the door quietly rather than the usual slamming entrance he always makes. But before he could, the door handle blew right off causing him to jump a step back.

"What the hell is going here!" he growled as he pushed open the guild doors stunned to see all the tables laying on their sides as a shield to protect the people hiding behind them. Lily looked just as confuse spotting Happy and Carla hiding above the beams of the roof.

Their dumbfounded state was caught off guard when a sharp word 'KNIFE' shot besides their head with a thud as it impaled the wall followed by seeing a flurry of those words shooting from the kitchen bar. Everyone shrieked at the flying 'KNIFE' impaling through the tables.

Lucy nearly passed out, seeing white as the word nearly impaled an inch over her head as the same with Jet and Droy with the 'KNIFE' impaled against a pillar between their faces.

Lily flew over to Happy and Carla with their claws digging through the wooden beams.

"Are you two all right?!" Lily asked.

"Lily!" Happy cried, "Levy is attacking the guild! She cut my fish to shreds!"

"She's completely mental!" Carla whined, "She's lost her mind!"

Lily simply sighed as he looked at Gajeel below still standing there with a stupid look on his face. Erza was now marching up towards Gajeel.

"You!" She growled.

"What the-?!" Gajeel choked as Erza grabbed the front of his shirt dragging him to his seat prepared just for him followed by a trail of a dark aura that Erza is leaving behind.

"Sit!" Erza commanded as he threw him to his seat hard.

"Oi!" Gajeel groaned rubbing the back of his head, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

As Erza's dark aura caught up to her, "You're the reason Levy is acting like this!" She glared, "Now then…now that you're here you are not allowed to leave until you eat every scrap of food she makes and brings to this table."

Gajeel raised a brow at her and his gaze shifted towards the bar covered in smoke with 'FIRE' and 'WATER' shooting out spontaneously from random directions. _This is how Shorty cooks?!_ He thought as he imagined his apartment burning down to the ground from Levy making him dinner after coming of what is left of his home from a hard day's work.

Gajeel was starting to reconsider that he'll love her more if he does all the cooking in this relationship now.

"Is the food still alive or something?" Gajeel asked.

"No." Makarov answered as he walked towards the slayer followed by a wicked grin, "it's just how she cooks but the taste gives you a lot to think about."

"So…you've eaten her food then."

"The whole guild has," Erza replied with a dark voice, "Everyone except you! Boy, aren't you missing out…"

He raised a brow at her strange behavior, but since he was the only one who haven't eaten his future's mate cooking pulled at his heartstring with a bit of jealousy. Finally he decided to take on what Levy will have for him. _Everyone but me has tasted her food, so it has to be good right?! Screw it!_

Gajeel slammed his fist down the table, "Hell yeah! Bring me my food Shrimp!" he called but didn't get a reply and the ruckus in the kitchen bar continued.

"Uhh… Shorty?!" he called, "Can she even hear me?"

"Mira!" Makarov called.

"I got master." She smiled as she approached and disappeared within the smoke covering the bar.

"Levy!" She sang, "Gajeel's here!"

The guild became silent and the barrage of spells coming from the bar came to a halt. "Oh…." Levy spoke softly, "Give me a minute."

Every member sighed in relief, glad to hear the sound of plates clinking rather than her magic. All eyes glared at Gajeel as they gathered near his table smiling of evil at him.

Levy sighed to herself as he put a metal lid on top of a large tray. Picking it up, she put on her best poker face and emerged out of the smoke walking towards Gajeel's table earning a few gasp from a couple of members.

"It huge!"

"Is he going to eat all that?!"

"Think he'll survive this?"

"Let's take bets!"

Gajeel ignored them and watched her hips sway with a large tray in her hands covered by a lid. He felt slight blush rose to his cheeks, _Damn I could get used to seeing this _he thought. Levy put the large tray down the table as a few member and even Gajeel himself tried to guess what's underneath the lid.

And just like that, with a surge of confidence, Levy put her hands on her hips and place the other to remove the lid.


	6. A Dragon's Meal

**A/N: Almost done. Thank you all for the reviews! I missed writing stories.**

Chapter 6:

Cashew crusted salad, egg rolls, chicken curry, dumplings with sides of sushi, rice cakes, seared catfish with fig cookie crumbles, and angel hair pasta cover in Parmesan cheese with cold malted lime beer. Fairy tail member's eyes grew white as they gasped at the sight of Levy's cooking drooling slightly from the corner of their mouths.

"How did she learn to make all this?!" Lucy whispered to Natsu who simply ignored her as he drooled at the sight of luxurious food a few feet away from him.

"H-H-High class!" Juvia whispered to herself feeling slightly on edge for her beloved Gray ogling Levy's full course meal.

"Magic does this to her cooking?!" Evergreen choked, "Why the hell didn't she used that on us in the first place!" She then looked to Elfman not paying attention to what she said and gave out an irritated huff.

"This has to be a trick..." Erza thought quietly, "Concealment magic? This doesn't make sense...No! All he needs to do now is take a bite..."

Gajeel's eyes were struck wide shifting looks between Levy and the meal she prepared. His mouth salivated furiously and he felt his heart thudding hard against his chest. If the food tasted as good as it looked his heart might as well be doing that from a sudden increase of his blood pressure.

_Holy hell! _ He thought to himself, _I can't even…this is… _he looked to Levy seeing her bite her lips with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well?!" Laxus interrupted getting a little impatient, "Don't just gawk at it like an idiot! Eat it dammit!"

The mood changed again from each fairy tail member to something more sinister between Levy and the slayer. Jet and Droy clenched their teeth to contain their glee, crossing their fingers and hoping the taste of her food would send him running away from her.

"All right. All right" Gajeel said as he took a spoon and dipped it in the curry. The mood of the fairy tail members got darker and darker as the spoon nearly touched his lips and down the curry went through his mouth. Lily simply kept a close watch at the sudden change of aura from the guild members and put two and two together. _I see…I understand now,_ he thought.

Gajeel smacked his lips as he swallowed the curry, and the taste made his eyes wide for a moment until he caught the shiny wicked glints in everyone's eyes except for Levy who looked more concerned. He raised a brow at this wondering why everyone was staring at them like that.

"Tch" he huffed and lifted the bowl to his lips and downed all the curry down his throat. Then went for the catfish as he ate it with great zealous as he downed it with his cold beer.

"Neh!" they gasped as they watched Gajeel ravage his meal making Levy feel relieved and suddenly very happy.

Jet looked at Droy, "What is going on?! Is he putting up with it? Or does it actually taste good?!"

"I don't know, Jet!" Droy replied, "But he doesn't seem to look like he's forcing himself to enjoy it."

"But can his stomach handle it?" Jet smirked, "Let's just wait it out. There's still hope for us."

Halfway finished with his meal, Natsu had his doubts and that something was off about the food that Gajeel was eagerly dumping to his stomach. He decided to take a closer look and take a good sniff at the meal while quietly trying to reach for a piece of a rice cake only to have his face slammed by the metal lid by Gajeel.

"Back the hell off, Salamander!" He growled, "This is mine! Get your own woman to cook your damn food!"

"Ow!" Natsu groaned pulling the lid of his face, "Bastard! You wanna fight me?!"

"Bring it, Salamander!"

"No, Natsu!" Levy yelled "My food!"

"Eh?" he looked confused, "so what?! You can just make it again."

"No!" The rest of the members yelled as some of them tried to restrain Natsu to prevent a repeat of the chaotic style of Levy's cooking with magic.

"Restrain this idiot…" Makarov face-palmed.

The rest of the guild went about to their own business, leaving the two alone and cleaning up the mess that Levy seemed to not have noticed around the guild. With something that sounded like metal rubbing against each other did they look back again to Gajeel's table seeing him eat the meal tray and downing with the last few gulps of his beer. Everyone was expecting for Gajeel to march to the bathroom like the rest of them had but much to their surprise again, he simply yawned and stretched his arms as he slumped down to his seat with a satisfied look on his face.

Gajeel gave a deep burp groaning at the feeling of his full stomach. He felt sleepy but mostly numb. Levy sat next to him smiling from ear to ear. She still felt a little upset at cheating the heart of cooking but at the end of the day she kept her promise right? It was still her magic so in a way it did still come from her, _but does it count? _she thought.

"Did you like it?" Levy asked.

"Best damn thing I ate all week." He grumbled causing Levy to giggle at him.

"A meal fit for a dragon, but no way in hell am I going to let you out-cook me! Gihi!" He added.

"Ehh?!" she gasped, "You can cook?!"

"Of course I can cook" he grunted, "you sort have to learn how to cook if you've lived alone most of the time."

Levy understood that and it made sense. But still, this was an interesting new piece of information about her slayer. Mira walked up to them to collect the dirty plates and bowls.

"You certainly cook well under pressure." Mira smiled as she swabbed her fingers at the bowl with left over curry. "Mmmm! Not bad!"

"Thank you, Mira!" Levy smiled back

"What's your secret then, huh?"

Levy waved her script pen signifying that she figured how to cook with magic. It was during her visit to the library that she found a book about magical culinary arts and had section about runes and script type magic. However the reaction it undergoes from the two magic is random and can often be catastrophic. But as she looked around the guild, it was something to be stunned for but nothing seemed too out of place. Out of embarrassment, her face felt heated and she sighed. Glad that things went her way this time despite the consequences that happened.

Mira set the plates down at the bar which is now burnt and damage but still intact. Evergreen took a swab of the curry with her fingers to taste for herself and gave a scoff thinking to herself that Levy cheated with magic for it to taste this good. Elfman dipped his finger to do the same but his hands were slapped away by Evergreen scolding him how unmanly that was. _Someone's jealous, _Mira thought with a giggle.

Levy watched Gajeel slowly fall asleep and called for Lily to help her take him home. Taking on his larger form he grabbed one of Gajeel's arm and Levy grabbed the other as they made their way out of the guild and carried him all the way home. Lucy, Juvia, and Erza called out their good-byes and that they soon see each other in cooking class. Secretly, Erza was now more determined to out compete Levy and went about to sharpen her swords for next class session.

The guild sighed in relief and collapsed in the ground now that it was over. Jet and Droy cried to each other at their failed plan. Juvia planned to remake that cake she made on her 413th anniversary with Gray to win his heart back and show that she can cook as good as Levy can too. Though the outcomes was not what they had wanted but they were glad it was over.

The master complained to his grandson about the damage bills the petite mage has caused to his guild. "Thank Mavis, it's over..." he sighed.

Mira laughed at their reaction, unaffected to the poisonous taste of Levy's previous cooking due to her demon take over magic. As she washed the dirty dishes Levy used for her meal, upon close inspection did Mira notice a few spores sticking to the plates.

"How odd." Mira thought out loud, "Now why would Levy use these?"

Her eye caught to the kitchen stove and besides it Levy's books and satchel.

"Oh dear, looks like Levy forgot them…huh?!" Mira gasped as she looked closer at her belongings catching the same spores she found from the dishes sticking to her belongings. And inside her satchel was full of them. Her skin felt slightly numb and looked to Evergreen who looked very drowsy all of a sudden. Quickly, Mira sucked in the air to catch the spores that had escaped from Levy's satchel that is now floating in the guild.

Listening to Jet and Droy's cries, the missing barrel of shrimp, the spores, Levy waking up late…Mira had a good idea of what really happened as she turned around with a smile.

"Jet! Droy! Come here please." Mira called.

**A/N: One more chapter. "A Meal Fit For A Bookworm"**


	7. A Meal Fit For A Bookworm

Chapter 7

The next morning, Levy squinted her eyes to the blinding sunlight seeping out through the curtains of her window. She stretched her arms and arched her back against the headboard of her bed. With a sigh she giggled to herself remembering the events that happened yesterday with the chaotic fiasco of preparing Gajeel the best meal he's ever had. He was so plump and satisfied that it knocked him off to sleep ending up with Levy and Lily back to carry him back to his home. It was a long and tiring trip carrying a big slayer from the guild and it was Lily who then carried Gajeel off to his bedroom while he suggest to Levy to rest in the guest room because she looked exhausted herself as well.

She checked the clock reading six in the morning and decided it was early enough for her to maybe start making breakfast before she heads off to her cooking class. _Perhaps I'll make hard boiled eggs? _She thought, _Could be a nice warm up before class, just water and heat right?_

She hopped off the bed and walked out her room seeing that Gajeel's room was still closed. She can hear his deep snores through the door and tip toed quietly to the kitchen. She gave out a squeak to see Lily has beaten her to the kitchen and is already making breakfast hovering above the stove with a ladle in hand. He was mixing something in a pot and turned around at the sound of Levy behind him.

"Good morning, Levy!" Lily greeted.

"Good morning, Lily!" she greeted back, "You didn't tell me you can cook too?"

"Back in Edolas, cooking is basic necessity every soldier must learn," he replied, "Don't have to learn anything fancy but as long as it is edible."

"Mmm" she hummed, feeling a bit left behind once again.

Lily's true motive for waking up extra early was that he just didn't want a repeat of what happened at the guild to happen in their own home. Smiling to himself, he took a sip from his ladle. He hummed in satisfaction as grabbed a bowl and poured Levy some soup as he set it down on the table. Lily gave her a spoon and watched Levy eat the soup he made her.

"Mmm!" she smiled, "This is so a good!"

"Thank you."

"Wish I could cook the normal way" she added slightly pouting to herself.

"In time you will," Lily assured, "but you are the first person we met to use runes and solid script magic as a cooking tool."

"Haha—ha…." She laughed in embarrassment, "It's really tricky because you have to be so specific otherwise the magic will start take on the laws of chemistry and causes random reaction that even I can't keep up with or know about."

Lily grunted in response not knowing what else to say about it. He wasn't a scholar and he knew little about chemistry. This was best left off to the minds of scientist and that was not his calling. When Levy finished her breakfast, she thanked him and went off to the bathroom for a bath to get ready for her class. Gajeel has not left his room yet and the deep snores has stopped. Lily wondered what he was up to as he ate his soup.

"Lily!" Levy called as she headed out the door, "I'm going now, tell Gajeel I will be back later."

"Have fun, Levy!" Lily called out back as he waved goodbye and closed the door.

He wasted no time going into Gajeel's room to check up on his slayer and found him just laying there in bed with his eyes glaring up at him. Lily raised his brows wondering what he was doing.

"How long have you been awake?" Lily asked.

"Awhile now." Gajeel grunted back. "The Shrimp just left?"

"Yes, just now." He answered, "How long is your ass going to sit there in bed?"

"I'd move if I could." Gajeel huffed, "I can't feel anything below my chest. My guts feel weird."

Lily sighed, "Probably because you didn't chew the meal Levy made for you, it's what you get for just shoving it all down your throat. Idiot."

"Shut it cat!" he spat, "Just call the witch lady!"

…

When Levy met up with Lucy, she had gotten news that Juvia won't be joining them for today's session. They made their way to Fairy Hills only to be met by Evergreen about half-way.

"Hey you two!" Evergreen called, "Erza and Juvia are at the guild. Said it was an emergency."

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Evergreen only shrugged, "Something about Gray being in the infirmary."

"I think we should go to the guild and see if they are all right." Levy suggested.

After quickly walking to the guild, they stopped by the guild infirmary seeing Juvia and Erza standing next to Gray's bed. Juvia was cursing strings of apologies to her beloved Gray while just smiled and patted her back. Gray just laid there clutching his stomach from the explosive cake Juvia made for him. He wanted to quickly spit it out as soon as he took the first bite and tell her that the cake was terrible. However Erza glared at him to keep his mouth shut and appreciate what Juvia worked hard for. They woke up extra early to make this cake with Juvia and Erza was determined that Gray was going to like it one way or the other.

Gray just internally groaned inside his head as he took the bullet of suffering another food poisoning that he went through with Levy's cooking. Except he had no choice in leaving the cake unfinished with Erza watching him. _How the hell did Gajeel do it? _Gray thought to himself as he watched the girls leave for their class except for Juvia who stayed behind as she offered him water to drink that came out of her own body.

"Like hell I'd drink that!" Gray shouted.

…

Back in Gajeel's home, Porlyusica made a quick visit and a quick treatment to Gajeel's numbing problems. After a urine examination did she find the spores inside his system and quickly made a remedy to act against the numbing effects.

"Most of the spores were absorb and detoxified by your body," Porlyusica explained, "Consider yourself lucky there wasn't that many to stop your heart!"

"Whatever." Gajeel grunted as he now sat in a chair being able to move again.

"It would help to look and chew your food once in a while, honestly…" she spat, "Just what on earth was Levy using these spores for. And for cooking? Of all things?"

Gajeel and Lily shrugged not knowing what Levy was doing with them in the first place. With a sigh, Porlyusica left with a bit of a slam to the door.

"Are you going to tell her?" Lily asked.

"Nah." Gajeel replied, "I'll let shorty have this one." He moved up his chair and marched his way to the kitchen as he grumbled about Levy and plant spores.

Lily eyes him curiously as Gajeel made a ruckus in the kitchen pulling out pots and pans.

"Just what are you planning on doing, Gajeel?" he asked.

"It's been a while since I have cooked for someone" was his short answer as he fidget around with a few utensil.

"Has it?" Lily replied.

"Gihi!" he laughed, "I lied, I've never cooked for a woman before."

"There's always a first."

"Gihi," he continued laughing as he set his kitchen to work.

…

Late evening, Levy came home to Fairy Hills exhausted. Half way through the class she made a mistake when she told the instructor of how cooking with magic works and had to demonstrate to fill a teacher's curious mind. It ended up with classroom being covered in grease as Levy's magic spontaneously combusted, which the rest of girls had helped her clean up after.

Her body felt slick and sticky and wanted nothing more but to climb in the bath to was off the grime and slime and read a book until she fell asleep. She got her wish of a long and refreshing bath but as soon as she put her robe on, Lily came knocking at her window.

"Lily?" she called as she raised the window to greet the smirking feline.

"Good evening, Levy." Lily greeted.

"Oi, shortstack!" a gruff voice called.

Levy looked down to see Gajeel wearing slacks and a black shirt. He smirked at Levy wearing her bathrobe with her hair in its wet untamed mess which he found very sexy.

"Hello Gajeel." She greeted, "What do you want?"

"Go to dinner with me shrimp!" he commanded rather than asked.

Levy sighed, "But I just got home! And I'm exhausted! Can't we have a dinner date tomorrow night?"

Gajeel gave deep growl at her answer, "I'm not taking no for answer on this one. Food is gonna go cold. Lily grab her!"

Lily lifted Levy up and out the window high the air. He apologized about the abrupt abduction to her own home but it was a special night tonight. Levy kept on protesting, demanding to be put down to the ground immediately before a stranger looks up to find her not wearing any underwear. Levy kept a close grip on her bathrobes against the wind so it wouldn't open for the world to see in all her glory.

She spotted Gajeel traveling in his shadow form underneath with a huge grin plastered on the walls. She realized he can probably see what was underneath her bathrobe.

"Gajeel, you pervert!" she fumed as she crossed her leg.

There was a rough 'Gihi' as they continued to make their way to outside the outskirts of Magnolia into the woods. Levy gave up fighting against it and focused on keeping her robe closed when she spotted a small wooden table with a small wooden chair. Lily set her down to the ground and disappeared into the trees.

Levy walked around the table, she noticed there was one small candle in the middle giving off a faint light around the area. She stirred when she heard a noise behind her to see Gajeel with a picnic basket in hand.

"Aren't you gonna sit?" He asked, "Chair aint much but it's sturdy."

"Oh." Levy gasped as she sat, _Did Gajeel planned a romantic dinner date?_ she thought. She realized that there was only one chair.

"Uhm" she started, "Where are you going to sit?"

Gajeel raised a brow at her question, he wasn't planning on sitting with her on the table because there was only room for one. But if she insisted he sat with her then he'll just have to improvise. He put the basket down on the table and grabbed small boulder and placed it adjacent to the table. He sat and give her a grin as he unloaded the meal inside the basket. Levy just sighed but appreciated it anyways. She gasped as she looked at the meal that was prepared for her and by the quantity looks of it, there was only enough for just her to eat and no one else.

A macaroni salad laid in front of her, with deep fried chicken breast, and the soup from breakfast Lily made her.

"You made this?" She looked up at him.

"This is my cooking, shrimp." Gajeel said while holding a spoon and fork In front of her, "Now eat up."

Levy took the utensils from his hand and took a sip of the soup. It tasted different from Lily's, like something extra he added on to it. Whatever it was, she liked it and tried the macaroni salad, and then a bite of chicken.

Gajeel stared at her as she slowly ate with a thousand things running through his mind. Levy caught him staring and simply smiled.

"This is delicious, Gajeel!" she complimented.

"Gihi!" he smiled, "Thank's shorty."

"Aren't you going to eat too?" she asked.

"Nah." He replied, "I only made this for just one person."

Levy raised a brow at that. It wasn't a dinner date if only one person is eating. "Here." She called as she split the food content in her plate to have two sides for Gajeel. He wanted to protest against it but was cut off by Levy saying that she wouldn't be able to finish all the meal he gave her and wouldn't want to waste food.

Gajeel just grunted and picked up the fork Levy was offering to him and ate from the shared plate. They ate in silence and just enjoyed the company of one another in the clear sky night. Gajeel got a bit greedy and ate a bit more than half of the meal but Levy was happy either way. They sat down in the grass with their back against a tree as they relaxed in each other's arm.

"No way am I letting you become the better cook here, shorty. Gihi!" Gajeel whispered against her ear.

"Idiot. Must everything be a competition?" She sighed, "Perhaps, I'll just feed you iron all day. Cooking is too much work."

"I'll still be fine with that." He stated, "I'll love you no matter you decided to feed me."

"Thanks." Levy giggled, "I love you too, you mushy brute."

"Oi-" Gajeel protested as he got off with Levy putting her head between the crook of his neck. _Screw it…_ he thought and wrapped his arms tighter around her careful not to accidently have his studs caught on her bathrobe. A piece of the cotton was folded and showed a bit of her inner thighs. At first his initial instinct is to fold it back down but some stronger instinct were taking over and went a little past the cotton fabric. But his action was stopped by Lily with his small spawns grabbing his wrist and folding the piece of the robe down for her instead.

Lily simply shook his head and waged his fingers. Gajeel just scoffed at this, ignoring to the needs of his inner dragon that's telling him to do. He found it getting harder to control. It was still too soon to claim his mate, but until then he was willing to give it as much time she needs.


End file.
